Love Like Woe
by madiaustinxo
Summary: what i think should have happened after the whole Dante's Pizzeria catastrophe.   R&R! Ray/Stella


**Disclaimer! I don't own Lemonade Mouth. Only my copy of the movie and idea's for stories about it…**

**A/N: By the way, im a big Ray/Stella shipper sooo most of my LM stories are about those two, & if you haven't already please read my other story ****Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud****. Thanks!**

Ray walked out of Dante's Pizzeria heading down the street when he heard two familiar voices behind him. Patty and Jewls.

"Ray! Ray get back here!" the two yelled at him. He just kept walking.

It wasn't until he heard a third voice, a voice that Ray knew so well, that he stopped walking. As soon as the first word was yelled he was painfully aware of whom this voice belonged to.

"Ray!"

Stella Yamada.

"What the hell is your problem?" Stella continued glaring at Ray.

"My problem? What do you mean _my problem_?" Ray said, though he was fully aware of what Stella was talking about.

"You know exactly what i mean." Stella yelled

"Ac-" Ray began but only to be cut off by Stella who clearly wasn't done with her rant.

"NO! Don't pretend like you have absolutely no clue what im talking about! Why can't you just let somebody else have the spotlight every now and then, huh? Why is it _always _about _you_?" Stella yelled crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"Look here _Yamada_ it's always been about me, it always will be. It was my spotlight first, and im not gonna let some group of losers change that!" Ray yelled back at her. All of the sudden Stella's expression softened

"You never got any attention when you were younger did you." Stella said, looking him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean by that?" He said his expression still one of pure rage.

"Look im not going to judge you. A lot of kid's get no attention from their parents. That's why they become jerks once they prove their good at something." Stella said "So answer me."

"Okay ya know what fine, no, my parents never pay any attention to me, never once have they heard on of me and Scott's shows, never once have they been to one of my games, and they have never ever once thought of me as more than some annoyance." Ray said, Stella searched his eyes for a hint of a bluff but his expression was unreadable, she knew he was telling the truth.

Just then Stella did something that neither of them were expecting, she hugged him.

Ray stood there for a second shocked but hugged her back. Stella pulled back slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"Your parents are idiots." She said

"How so?"

"They missed out on your life, and it made you into a jerk." She said

"Hey!" Ray protested when she said jerk.

"Well, im not lying… okay, so you're not a total jerk but ya totally can be. Trust me." Stella said giggling.

"Whatever you say Stella." Ray chuckled.

Stella smiled at this and looked him in the eyes and in one swift movement out of nowhere she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes.

Ray was shocked but relaxed, shutting his eyes and kissing her back

Stella felt herself nearly burst with joy when he kissed her back, though the kiss was a rush of the moment kind of thing it was something Stella wanted to do for a long time.

Stella felt Ray's arms wrap themselves around her waist and she slowly brought her arms up around his neck.

After about two minuets Stella broke the kiss leaning her forehead on his.

"You kissed me." Ray said

"You kissed me back." Stella challenged with a smile forming on her lips

Ray simply just leaned down place another kiss on Stella's lips.

_With The Band._

"Aw! They are sooo cute!" Mo gushed as her, Olivia, Wen, Charlie, and Scott stood outside of Dante's Pizzeria. Her and Olivia both ha big grin's on their faces while Scott, Wen, and Charlie were trying to figure out what just happened

"Aren't they! It's about time to I thought I was going to just _die _waiting!" Olivia squealed

"What just happened? I was pretty sure they hated each other?" Charlie said clearly confused though Scott and Wen figured it out.

"Really dude?"

"Oh wow"

"Come on bro!" Wen, Mo, and Scott said shaking their heads

Olivia Laughed

"Haha, Good luck Charlie" she said.

_Back with Stella and Ray_

By this time Stella and Ray had pulled away from each other

"So what does this make us?" Stella said sitting town in the grass and crossing her legs.

"Depends, what do you want it to make us?" Ray asked her.

"Hmm…" Stella started, though they both knew that, spoken or unspoken, when that one moment started they were together.

_The next day at school_

Though Stella, Ray, Mo, Scott, Olivia, Wen, or Charlie had spoken a word to anybody about Ray and Stella's relationship basically the whole school was painfully aware of it.

People had started to go as far as calling them Mesa High's power couple.

The two bands had figured out how the school knew that night, at Mo's house.

"Knock knock, can I come in? Oops to late already in!" Stella said entering Mo's house with Ray.

"Now how did you get in here? My door was locked." Mo said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Mo, like _I _don't know where you hide the key." Stella said with a laugh.

"Um Stells? I think I just found out how the school knew about you and Ray." Wen said from the computer.

Stella, being her eager self, flipped backwards off of Mo's couch and ran over to Wen

"And how is that?" she asked.

Wen pointed to the Lemonade Mouth fan page at a picture that was newly updated into the couples section.

The picture was of her and Ray, outside Dante's Pizzeria, kissing.

**A/N hope ya liked it! I have a few questions though,**

**One- Do you totally see why I ship Ray/Stella now?**

**Two- did you enjoy this story? Did you **_**really**_**?**

**& Three- do you want a sequel for this story? **


End file.
